1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a network system wherein a plurality of networks are interconnected by way of a gateway or gateways.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a LAN (local area network) system, each network has a device number allocated thereto. In short, each device can be represented by a network number and a host number in a network to which the device belongs. In order to perform communications between different networks, a routing table in which an address of an internetwork router for transferring a datagram to a network of an object host is stored must necessarily be provided.
In a computer network system, a network number may be set upon installation of a server, but in a consumer AV (audio and video) network system, it must be estimated that insertion or removal of a device into or from a network may take place frequently or a plurality of networks may be connected arbitrarily. In this instance, it is difficult to register a network number every time.